What Words Can't Hide
by XxSilverBellezxX
Summary: Zack and Maya were separated after graduation. Once Zack decides to write to her, they stay connected. Will thier communication lead them back to love?


"Dear Maya …" Zack narrated to himself writing on the perfectly lined paper in front of him before scribbling out his writing and starting over. "No … Dearest Maya …" He corrected before just crumpling up the paper and just throwing it in the wastebasket beside his desk.

Zack looked around his dormroom that he and his new buddy Ned shared. Once they left the S.S. Tipton they had the entire summer pretty much to themselves. Zack sent in an application to Boston College and got in, while Cody managed to get into Yale with Bailey because the wrong letter was sent. So much has changed over the summer, but the more Zack thought about it, not much has really changed to him.

He had tried to write a letter to Maya. Its been a rough three months since they saw each other or even spoke. He didn't understand why she just wanted to end it the way they did. He tried but couldn't … he loved her … did he not love her back?

All of a sudden, the image of Ned walking into the room snapped him out his thoughts. "Hey Zack, theres party over at the common tonight. You coming?"

"Nah …" Zack answered in an audible whisper. "I gotta … study."

Ned's eyebrow's furrowed. "Study? That doesn't sound like the Zack_ I _know."

"Well then maybe you don't really know me!" Zack snapped making Ned step back. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just lost in my own thoughts."

"Maya?"

"Yeah …"

Ned nodded his head. He had heard the saga of Maya about ten times a day just since he'd met Zack. "Look man, just start off as friends, write that letter to her and if it was meant to be she'll come back."

"God Ned, you sound like my brother…" Zack said before his face suddenly lighted up. "That's it … Cody!"

About nearly two hours away, Cody and Bailey were doing homework in their dorm.

"You know it feels so weird that we can't do next month's homework." Bailey pointed out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I still got to keep my favorite study partner." Cody smiled as Bailey giggled.

"So I'm better than Zack?"

"Are you kidding? Zack is messy,lazy, gassy, annoying …" Cody listed off as Zack came up behind him.

"Uh Cody …" Bailey warned.

"Obnoxious, crazy, an idiot and …" He looked at the expression on Bailey's face and sighed. "And he's standing behind isn't he?"

"Love you too bro." Zack smirked as Cody turned around. "Now I need to talk to you … alone …"

Cody looked at Bailey then back at Zack. "Sure …" They went over to the other side of the common and sat down.

"How did you feel when you broke up with Bailey?"

Cody raised his eyebrows. "What? You where there, you know."

"Please just answer the question?"

"Angry, sad, hurt … you know. Why?"

Zack sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot about Maya, and I want to get her back in my life but I don't know how."

"Simple, write a friendly letter to her starting off like your just friends …" Cody said.

"Hows that gonna get her back in my life!"

"You'll be pen pals, friends. And isn't that the most important thing? To stay connected with her?" Cody asked as Zack thought.

"You're right bro, and I'm sorry I made fun of you for being a walking, talking soap opera."

Cody looked at him funny. "You never made fun of me for that."

Zack smiled. "Well than congrats, you just learned something new."

Cody patted Zack's shoulder. "Just remember Zack, when you find true love …" He looked back at Bailey. "You never let it go …"

Once Zack got back to his room, he immeadiately grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Maya, _

_How you doing in Africa? I hear the heat is pretty bad. I think its really great that you're in the Peace Corps and are helping so many people. I'm fine, I'm at Boston College and have a pretty awesome roomate, Ned. Cody managed to get into Yale with Bailey due to a letter switching. They are still disgustingly sweet with each other. _Zack stopped thinking he shouldn't talk about relationships too much. _Anyways, London was thinking about holding a Thanksgiving dinner at the Tipton this year. Cody will probably be cooking (surprise surprise). And everyone is coming, even Woody and Addison are coming all the way from Indiana. If you could get a break, you should come. It won't be the same without you. We all really miss you Maya and hope we can see you again. Please write back. _

_Lo- Sincerely, Zack_

Orginally Zack wrote love but changed it to sincerely. He knew he had to make things right

Two weeks later: In Chad, Africa"Hey Maya!" Her newfound friend Lilyca (Lilly) shouted running over to her station. "They need more s-, What are you reading?" she asked looking at the expression on Maya's face."A letter from my ex," She smiled.

"Why are you smiling if it's a letter from your ex? Usually we're sorta mad at them for breaking up with us."

"Well we're still friends, and I broke up with him. Its just I haven't heard from him in such a long time and I miss him." Maya explained.

Lily looked confused. "Well if you love and miss him then why'd you break up with him?"

"Because I was here and he's in Boston and long distance relationships don't usually work out."

"So what are you going to do?"

Maya took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm going to write back."

One week later: In Boston, Massachusettes

Zack went to the mail room to check his mail when he saw a letter from Africa. He quickly took it, ripped it out of it envelope, and read it.

_Dear Zack, _

_Sorry it took so long to reply, the mailing service is pretty bad overseas. Anyway I'm doing just fine. Me and my friend Lilyca are helping many people everyday and are so proud. Yes the heat is terrible. I really wish we had air conditioning here. I think its great that Cody and Bailey are still together, they seem perfect for each other. I'm not sure if I'll make it for Thanksgiving or not, we still have a lot of work to do. I'm sure if Cody is cooking that it'll be delicious. I'll try my best to come, I miss everyone so much. I'll keep you updated! _

_Love, Maya _

Zack could only stand there with a smile on his face.

**Alright, my first fanfiction. How'd I do? I'll update as soon as I possibly can! **

**- XxSilverBellezxX**


End file.
